


Hidden Underneath

by NessyW



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessyW/pseuds/NessyW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so Ava watched the show a couple of times, but that was only to laugh at the characters!  After all, no self respecting creature would ever be caught acting the way that characters of the Vampire Diaries do.  </p><p>So how in the world is she and her friends going to be able to navigate through this world and somehow find a way back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> So...I got this idea after seeing all the OC fics in the Vampire Diaries fandom and couldn't resist doing one myself.
> 
> The premise is basically that the OCs are from "our world" but also that our world has a separate side to it where all the monsters live. Some blending into our society and others not. My OCs are all different creatures from the side who really watch the show to laugh at the characters and the "human" way they act. This is the story of their journey after they were transported into Vampire Diaries.

Two hours from Atlanta, Georgia, on 241 Rudolf Square, a gated house sits on the side of the road. It was not a large mansion, but it could not be called small or humble either.

"Angelo Serpico! Get up! We're gonna be late if you don't get your ass down here!" a girl's voice called out as she knocked urgently on the door in front of her. 

After continued banging for a few more seconds, there was a grumble and the door finally opened to a blonde male whose hands were rubbing his eyes. "Urg" he moaned. "Just five more minutes Ava ...It's only 6 o'clock..."

Ava Douglas scowled. "We have to leave in 10 minutes. Go take a quick shower." She glanced into the room to see an unfamiliar woman on his friend and added "I'll take care of your...new friend." 

As Angelo rushed to his bathroom, Ava leaned over the bed to shake the woman awake. "Hey" she murmured softly. "I need you to wake up now. We have to leave the house in a few minutes." When the brunette just ignored her, Ava rolled her eyes and muttered, "Fine, we'll just do it the hard way." She gripped the one-night stand and hauled the older woman over her shoulder. Ignoring her struggles, Ava proceeded to carry her down the stairs and out the front door before setting her onto the chair on the porch. 

As she went back in, she nearly walked into the third housemate, Rowan Sheridan. Rowan raised an eyebrow. She signed with her hands 'Did Angelo just get up?'

Ava scowled at the reminder, nodding. "Yeah. It looks like you should go ahead on your motorbike. Hey, can you take the woman in the chair and check her into Wyatts? Angelo brought home another one, a cougar by the looks of it," she said disdainfully.

Rowan gave a nod. 'Sure. You should go easier on Angelo you know. He is an incubus after all. He needs that sexual energy to live. And would you rather he go after teenagers instead. Besides you did wake him up later than usual since we were watching a Vampire Diaries marathon last night so if he's a bit later it's not completely his fault.'

Ava huffed. "Yeah, I guess that's true. I hate how you're always so logical."

The other girl gave a shrug. 'I'm going to go. See you at school."

"See ya."

As the dullahan left, Ava continued on her way to the kitchen at prepare breakfast for both her and Angelo.

All three of the housemates went to the same school: Eve's School for the Gifted. 

To put it in the simplest terms, monsters are real. The incubi, the Fae, even the leprechauns and witches. They all live mixed with the human population, learning to blend in as the technology of the mundanes continue to grow at a rapid pace. Eve's was only one of the few schools in the Southern United States. The creature community is international, extending from Japan to the Netherlands to the Amazon.

Ava, Rowan, and Angelo met a few years ago at Eve's when they all lived in the dormitories. As outcasts, the three quickly became friends. 

Finally, this year, their junior year, they decided to pitch in to buy a house to live in during the weekends.

When Ava finally heard the shower turn off, she perked up, quickly bagging two apples and a few slices of toast. She called out "Ang, I'm gonna go get the car started. When you're done getting dressed, can you bring our books to the car? Thanks."

~~~~

The trip to the boarding school took an hour. More, when Angelo dramatically announced that he would die without any coffee, so they had to stop by Starbucks.

When they finally arrived, most of the students were already in the hallways. Angelo saw Rowan waiting by the Ava's locker and the duo hurried over.

"Ready guys? It's a whole new week." asked Ava as they heard toward 1st period.

A snort came from behind them. "You three again? You guys will never be ready for this school. I don't even know why the administration even allowed y'all in here in the first place."

Ava rolled her eyes. "The same reason they let you in here probably, Tara"

Tara raised her eyebrows. "Oh? I would have figured it was probably out of pity...Ariel"

Ava gritted her teeth. I am NOT a mermaid. I am a NIXIE. Get that into your damn head you bitch. Don't you dare compare me to her she seethed in her mind, but her facial features did not reveal her anger. Instead she retorted, "At least they like me and not a bitch like you dear Sabrina."

Tara growled. "You! That's _it! Deorum numina testor Solvere nodos facere voluntatem meam, In brachio suo contra omnes dissident Cogitationum mutant uitam"_

The winds began to grow even though they were indoors. The lights flickered and the sorceress's eyes glowed a lavender. Similar colored energy strands circled the trio of friends. The strands spun faster and faster and grew brighter and brighter until everyone had to look away. When the winds died and the lightshow stopped, the trio of outcasts weren't there anymore.

"Er Ariel? Where are you? This isn't funny. Come out now. If you don't I'm going to go to Mr. West and tell him about what you did Friday afternoon! Ariel? AVA!!"

There was no response from the Nixie or her friends.

Tara's eyes grew wide. "Shit. This wasn't supposed to happen" she muttered. The book said it was just supposed to change their skin to a green color with red polka dots. Sure she and Ava had a lot of fights, but nothing like this ever happened. She was soooo-

"Busted~" One of the many bystanders of the confrontation announced cheerfully. and Loudly.

~~~~~~~~~

When the winds and blinding lights died down, Ava finally opened her eyes. They were on the side of a road and in front of them she saw a sign with the words "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia" 

She gritted her teeth. This wasn't funny. So what if she watched The Vampire Diaries. It was only for the show's entertainment value. Or really, just to laugh at how pathetic some of the monsters started acting because of love. Any self-respecting creature would never be caught dead acting the way Stefan did in the first few seasons. At Damon and the Originals were pretty realistic...at least at first.

She was startled out of her musings by Angelo's groan. "Er guys?" he said nervously, "This isn't an illusion." 

She frowned "You sure? Maybe Tara used an artifact. If we channel our magic together..."

Rowan wrote 'It's worth a try. We don't have much to lose' 

But even with the sudden influx of power which should break the flow of magic that is necessary for an illusion, nothing happened.

Shit. Ok. This definitely was not an illusion. Even with the help of an artifact, the sorceress still would not have power to trap a nixie, an incubus, AND a dullahan. 

"What now?" she asked. But before any of them could answer, a car drove by before stopping. The window rolled down and a vaguely familiar voice asked, "Hey are you guys okay? If your car has problems, I can call Alan the mechanic"

Ava and Angelo startled at the mention of their car before noticing a SUV with its hood steaming (probably from the influx of magic that caused their arrival), but luckily Rowan stepped up with one of her notebooks, writing 'That would be lovely. Thank you'

"No problem" the woman replied. She parked the car right in front the trio and stepped out of the car. The blonde woman then stuck out her hand. "I'm Jenna Sommers, resident of Mystic Falls. Are you three Bella's grandchildren?"

Okay. This definitely was not a joke. Ava thought, exchanging glances with Angelo and Rowan.

As each of the three shook her hand, Angelo replied sunnily, "Why yes. How did you know?" 

"Well I haven't seen you guys before and even though I have just returned myself, Mystic Falls is just one of those everybody-knows-everybody-else kind of town. Your grandmother's been talking about your arrival for weeks, but she'd never tell us anything about you guys." Jenna laughed. 

"Oh? That sounds just like her. And why did a beautiful woman like you return here? I imagine that most people would want to leave." Angelo flirted back. Ava resisted the urge to face palm. Only a few minutes into this predicament and he is already flirting. Rowan just patted Ava's back.

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "I think that you're a bit too young for me." She suddenly looked sad. "As for why I'm back here...well you'd probably hear about it sooner or later. My sister Miranda and her husband Grayson died a few weeks back. I'm their kids' caretaker. In fact they're about your age I think. Jeremy's a sophomore and Elena will be a junior in a week.

Ava finally stepped up. "I'm sorry for your loss. Please ignore my cousin Angelo. I'm Ava and this is my other cousin Rowan. We're all going to be juniors this year as well."

"It's fine" Jenna said. "Don't worry about it. Hey, why don't I give you a ride into town with your stuff? I'll tell Alan to stop by to pick up your car."

"Can you? Thanks! Just let us get some of our things" Ava said gratefully.

As the three opened the truck of the SUV, Angelo asked, "so what are we going to do?" 

"Working on it. Rowan, can you go to the front of the car and check to see if there is any important information? Passports, IDs, etc. With the car conveniently where it is, I don't think any of this is a coincidence. As for the grandmother, we can just glamour her."

As Rowan went to the front, Angelo and Ava took out three of the suitcases and one of the cardboard boxes. At least Ava thought optimistically We seem to still have all of our powers, as Angelo easily carried the box and a suitcase in one hand.

As they approached the car, Rowan discreetly exchanged burdens with Ava, giving her a handbag and a bunch of papers while keeping a satchel and taking the two suitcases.

Angelo and Rowan managed to keep Jenna distracted while Ava read the papers. They were IDs and everything for humans that looked just like her, Rowan, and Angelo, but with different names. Ava sighed. They couldn't do anything now except play everything by ear. Hopefully, when they were alone again, they can think of a plan.

"Can you drop us off at our grandmother's? I don't want her to worry about us." Ava asked.

Jenna agreed and a few minutes later, the car arrived at a two-story modest home. I actually live only a few houses away--the white one with the porch. If you need any help just come. You're welcome any time. Bella should know where Alan's shop is."

They thanked her and said their good-byes before the trio faced the new house. Their temporary new home.

~~~~~~

Bella Williams was an old lady in her late 60s. She was that kooky old granny that everyone knew about and put up with even if they did not like her. 

She was not stupid.

Bella knew something was wrong when the call she had on her phone with one of her granddaughters suddenly cut off. When she tried to dial back, Bella kept on getting voicemail.

Then, they came. She had been waiting for news on her precious relatives when the doorbell rang. She ran to open the door, but the three teenagers definitely were not her grandchild. "Who are you?" she questioned. (Against her better judgment and her gut instinct screaming for her to run) 

The only male (the one that looked like her dear, sweet Angel with his blonde hair and blue eyes) grinned. "Don't you recognize us granny? We're your grandchildren."

"No you're not" she denied. "If you don't tell me who you are right now, I'll scream" (She disconnectedly thought about her _real_ grandchildren. Where were they? What had happened?)

"Dammit Ang, you have to shut her up right now" the black-haired girl (who had a passing resemblance to Alice) hissed. "If she screams, then our whole cover will be blown."

"Alright, alright" 'Ang' grumbled. "I just wanted to have some fun Ava"

Bella opened her mouth, getting ready to run and scream, only for the other girl, a redhead with the scarf, to cover her mouth and push her inside. (She looked like Rowena. But Rowena would _never_ wear a scarf. She _hated_ wearing anything around her neck)

"Thanks Row" said 'Ang' gratefully. "Almost let her scream there" _No. No nonono. This was not happening. It's all but a dream_ (Yet denial never helped the situation and Bella could only watch in fear)

"If she did, it would have been your fault" sniped 'Ava' Throughout all of this 'Row' remained quiet but tapped both of them with her free hand.

"Right" 'Ang' sighed. He leaned closely toward Bella. "Hello Bella, don't you remember us? We're your grandchildren. We always have been and we always will be. You will not care about our actions unless necessary in order to maintain this façade. You will not communicate to anyone or anything about any of our secrets."

The last thought she had full control over were how those blue eyes were so very enchanting (So dazzling, So _perfect_

~~~~~~~

"Okay. So, plan?" asked Ava, tapping her notepad.

Their settling in had been less than pleasant. Somehow the old lady knew that they were not her grandchildren, but no matter. The pesky human was dealt with; she won't be a bother anymore.

Rowan signed, 'Need to find out how much the old women told the townspeople. Last names different from our last names.'

Angelo nodded thoughtfully, "We know about what time period. Jenna said that school's starting in a week and we told her that we were all juniors, so...school."

Ava wrote all the points down onto her notepad and questioned, "Should we get closer to all the characters or just stay out completely and watch the show as it occurs" She gave a smirk. "It'll be fun either way"

Rowan wrote 'I want to stay out and focus on collecting souls and finding a way back to our world...but the Butterfly Effect..."

Angelo agreed, "Yeah, I mean, I'll have to feed and all but I'm probably going to try to stay out of everything until later, but you don't have to, if you want. I mean someone needs to do damage control and all. Besides, don't think I haven't heard you whine about the characters. Here's your chance to change everything."

'Agreed'

Ava grinned, "Great. So I'll go play nice with all the humans and veggie vamps and you guys will just join whenever you feel like it. What about the Founder's Council? We're all students and I'm pretty sure Bella isn't one of the Founding Families, right dear?" she asked the old woman.

"No ma'am" she answered. "I am not."

"Pity. Now go get us something to eat. Preferably seafood." Ava commanded.

"Seafood again, Ava?" Angelo whined. "I want something else, like cake or something sweet. Go get us a cake as well," he told Bella.

"Should we tell them of our powers, our past, our world etcetera etcetera?" Ava asked.

"NO" Angelo denied vehemently.

Rowan also answered with a 'NO' before pausing and amending 'unless necessary'

"Yeah, what she said. I don't want any of them to know. Besides, it's an advantage for us."

"Okay, okay. Calm down guys." Ava said. "It was a legit question. Can you guys think of anything else for now?"

"Not really"

'No. I think that's all'

"Good, meeting adjourned. I wanna go eat." Ava said happily. "and go explore the town."

She couldn't keep the grin off of her face and soon neither could the other two. This was going to be fun.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No offense to any Little Mermaid and Sabrina: the Teenage Witch lovers. I was attempting to create some insults between Ava and Tara. Ava is a nixie which is different from a mermaid, but Tara purposely calls her Ariel to provoke her. Same with the Sabrina (the Teenage Witch) that Ava did with Tara who is a sorceress and offended by the title "witch".

I'll explain more about the creatures that Rowan, Ava, and Angelo are later in the story because I will be changing some things that are not too clear in mythology or are contradictory to other facts.

This is just the prologue. 

Further editing later on. Also, is there anyone interested in helping beta? Someone who would be ok with me bouncing ideas off of them and just helping with the story in general...please PM me!

~~~~~~~~~


End file.
